24 Tangkai Mawar Pelangi
by Z-ya14
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan siswa SMP Kunugigaoka. Semua orang berbahagia tanpa terkecuali. Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada sang guru, Karma menghadiahkan sesuatu sebuket mawar pelangi. Buket mawar yang khusus dia berikan pada Koro-sensei.


Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan siswa SMP Kunugigaoka. Semua orang berbahagia tanpa terkecuali. Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada sang guru, Karma menghadiahkan sesuatu sebuket mawar pelangi. Buket mawar yang khusus dia berikan pada Koro- _sensei._

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** © Matsui Yusei

 **24 Tangkai Mawar Pelangi** © Z-ya14

Drama, Rated K, Kemungkinan OOC sangat besar, Typo (mungkin), Alternate Reality

 **Selamat Membaca~!**

* * *

Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan untuk SMP Kunugigaoka. Wajah-wajah penuh kegembiraan tercetak jelas di setiap siswa yang baru menamatkan sekolahnya di SMP bergengsi di Jepang, termasuk anggota kelas E yang sebelumnya menjadi objek diskriminasi dari kumpulan manusia di gedung utama. Mereka semua bahagia. Seluruh anak kelas E benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan kalau upacara kelulusan SMP mereka bisa membuat mereka sebahagia ini.

Sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan dibuat di dalam kelas E untuk merayakan hari ini. Sebanyak 30 potomg kue bermerk ternama dan minuman kaleng telah tersusun rapi di atas meja yang telah mereka satukan ke tengah ruang kelas. Hampir seluruh anak kelas E sudah berkumpul di sana bersama kedua guru mereka. Berbincang hangat diikuti beberapa gelak tawa saat dua atau tiga anak melontarkan sebuah guyonan.

Ya, hampir seluruh anak kelas E. Masih ada seorang anak adam yang belum masuk ke dalam kelas dan bergabung bersama yang lain untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dapat lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Pemuda itu adalah Karma Akabane.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih setia duduk manis batang pohon yang tumbuh di bibir jurang, tempatnya dulu melakukan percobaan pembunuhan guru berwujuud gurita berwarna kuning yang terbilang nekat. Perlahan sepasang matanya dia pejamkam, mencoba mengingat dengan jelas hal gila apa yang dilakukannya dulu hingga senyuman terukir jelas dibibirnya.

 _Percayakan saja pada_ sensei, kalimat itu benar-benar tersimpan kuat dalam memori pemuda yang sering dijuluki setan merah.

Merasa cukup untuk bernostalgia, Karma segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung lama SMP Kunugigaoka. Kedua kaki panjangnya berjalan santai menelusuri koridor sekolahnya yang terbangun dari kayu menuju ruang guru.

Ah, Karma jadi ingat dia dulu sering mengambil uang secara diam-diam dari sebuah dompet berwarna coklat milik targetnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja guru. Membayangkan wajah gurunya yang marah padanya membuatnya terkikik geli. Karma benar-benar rindu masa-masa itu.

Langkah kakinya saat ini terhenti di depan pintu geser berbahan kayu. Dia sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang guru. Sekilas kedua matanya memandang lembut sesuatu yang ada di tangan kanannya. Jemari-jemari tangan kirinya menelusuri secara perlahan lekukannya, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kayu ruang guru.

Srekk.

Suara gesekan antara daun pintu dan rel yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali oleh Karma terdengar, namun tidak diacuhkannya. Atensinya kembali berpusatkan pada sesuatu yang tak lain adalah sebuket bunga mawar yang penuh warna di tangannya setelah sebelumnya teralihkan pada pintu geser. Tungkainya kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, berjalan menuju meja yang selalu digunakan guru kuning kesayangannya bolehkan jika Karma mengatakan hal itu, Koro- _sensei_.

"Koro- _sensei_ , ini–" ucapannya terputus saat kedua mata mercury miliknya melihat berbagai barang ditaruh di atas meja Koro- _sensei_. Sepiring puding coklat, sebuah majalah dewasa, satu buah bola baseball, sebuah buku sastra, seekor serangga di yang dimasukan ke dalam toples berlubang, sebuah cairan kimia, seutas pita berwarna merah, hingga sekumpulan bunga lili berwarna putih.

 _Sialan, ternyata aku terlambat_ , pikir Karma.

Menghela napas, Karma kembali meneruskan ucapannya, " _sensei_ , aku ada hadiah untukmu. Jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus memberikan hadiah apa untukmu. Aku pernah berniat untuk mengembalikan uang yang kuambil dari dompetmu sebagai hadiah atau gelato yang pernah aku makan dulu, namun setelah dipikir ulang aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelikanmu sebuket bunga.

"Anda tahu, Koro-sensei? Saat aku ke toko bunga, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau jumlah bunga yang dijual sangat banyak dan setiap bunga dan warnanya memiliki artinya sendiri-sendiri. Jujur saja, saat mengetahui semua itu, aku ingin sekali membatalkan niatku untuk membeli bunga dan memberikanmu mentahannya saja."

Perlahan tangan kanannya mulai meletakkan karangan bunga miliknya di antara tumpukan bunga lili putih, membuat buketnya menjadi pusat perhatian di antara bunga lain. Begitu menawan dan mengundang perhatian.

"Aku memang diberitahu bunga apa yang cocok untuk diberikan padamu, namun perasaanku itu rumit untuk dijelaskan jika itu menyangkut dirimu, Koro- _sensei._ Bagaimana cara aku menjelaskanya, ya? Aku merasa sayang, senang, marah, sedih, menyesal, kecewa, kagum, dan berterima kasih, padamu Koro-sensei. Menyusahkan bukan jika perasaan serumit itu dijelaskan dengan bunga.

"Setelah aku menghabiskan waktu 30 menit di toko bunga sambil berpikir, sekali lagi 30 menit dan tolong bold, italic, dan underline, aku akhirnya memutuskan membeli 24 tangkai mawar putih yang sudah mekar sempurna dan langsung pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli pewarna makanan dan melakukan eksperimen seperti yang dilakukan ibuku saat sedang ada di rumah. Dan jadilah bunga ini Koro-sensei. Bunga mawar pelangi berjumlah 24 tangkai.

Tentu saja ada alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini semua. Aku ingin memberitahukan seluruh perasaan yang kurasakan padamu, Koro- _sensei_. jemari kanan miliknya dengan lembut menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunga mawar yang penuh percampuran warna. Lembut.

" _Sensei_ , warna merah muda di kelopak ini menandakan betapa aku menghormatimu sensei, sebagai seorang guru sekaligus seseorang yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Kau benar-benar berarti untukku, Koro- _sensei_.

"Kuning melambangkan kekecewaanku, Sensei. Aku kecewa karena kau tidak benar-benar mencintai nyawamu. Kau merasa lebih baik dirimu lenyap. Berpandangan seolah-olah kau adalah makhluk paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Beranggapan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipertahankan dan menjadi pendorong dirimu untuk tetap hidup.

"Biru melambangkan kekagumanku padamu, Koro- _sensei_. Caramu berinteraksi dengan siswa, mengajar, ataupun bersikap. Anda benar-benar berbeda dari sosok guru yang aku kenal." tutur Karma. Matanya bergerak menelusuri kelopak-kelopak bunga miliknya, mencari satu warna yang diinginkannya. Wajahnya seketika sendu saat pemuda itu mengingat arti dibalik warna yang sayangnya tidak dia jumpai di karangan bunganya.

"Sayang, aku gagal menciptakan warna hitam. Padahal aku ingin menunjukan kedukaanku karena kau kini tidak ada lagi di sisi kami, Koro-sensei. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bodoh karena berduka atas kepergianmu padahal aku termasuk anak-anak yang menginginkanmu dibunuh saat itu, namun bagaimana lagi ... aku memang merasakan hal itu sejak kau tak ada, sensei. Aku merasakan duka yang mendalam dan aku merasakan ada yang hilang dalam hidupku.

Bibirnya perlahan kembali mengembang saat menemukan satu kelopak mawar putih miliknya yang telah bertransformasi menjadi warna merah yang terlihat seakan menyala seperti api. Warna yang sama seperti rambutnya yang saat ini bergoyang karena hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Koro-sensei, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kelopak berwarna merah ini melambangkan betapa aku menyukaimu, _sensei_. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya sekedar menyukai atau bukan karena harus kuakui kalau aku masih anak SMP, jadi tidak tahu maksud suka atau mungkin cinta yang sebenarnya.

Dan ada alasan lain mengapa aku memberikanmu mawar putih. Bukan hanya karena keinginanku untuk membuat mawar pelangi ini saja, melainkan karena arti dari warna putih itu sendiri, kedua matanya terpejam , mengabaikan cairan bening yang mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya, meluncur membasahi pipinya.

Putih ... warna dasar bunga mawar ini melambangkan ketulusan. Ada banyak sebenarnya yang ingin diwakili oleh warna ini, salah satunya adalah ucapan terima kasihku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Koro-sensei. Terima kasih telah mengubah sudut pandangku tentang sosok guru, terima kasih atas ejekanmu saat peringkatku saat ujian akhir semester satu terjun bebas, dan aku berterima kasih atas izinmu diperbolehkan ikut menonton Sonic Ninja di Hawaii. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk segala hal yang telah anda berikan padaku Koro-sensei.

Dan karena rasa terima kasihku, aku mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk dibunuh anggota kelas E.

Terima kasih banyak untuk segalanya , Koro-sensei."

Saat ini Karma tersenyum. Bukan senyuman dalam artian kecut dan dalam maksud mengejek. Senyumnya berbeda. Senyuman yang tanpa Karma sadari jarang dia tunjukan.

.

.

"Srekk.

"Karma?" sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatan Karma, membuatnya mau tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok berambut biru muda yang memanggilnya, Nagisa Shiota.

"Halo, Nagisa."

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Anak-anak, Karasuma-sensei, dan Bitch-sensei sudah menunggumu di kelas, Karma." celetuk Nagisa. Kedua mata birunya benar-benar menunjukkan rasa kelegaannya saat akhirnya menemukan sosok Karma di ruang guru.

"Hee... aku merasa tersanjung ditunggu oleh kalian semua. Kupikir kalian akan berpesta tanpaku." ucap Karma santai sambil berlari kecil untuk sampai ke tempat Nagisa berdiri. Punggung tangannya hampir saja menggosok kasar wajahnya agar airmata yang jatuh menghilang kalau saja sebuah saputangan berwarna putih dengan garis biru tidak diberikan Nagisa padanya.

"Pakai ini untuk mengelap airmatamu, Karma."

"Makasih!" kurang dari satu detik, saputangan itu berpindah ke tangan pemuda berambut merah. Hanya dengan beberapa gerakan kecil, jejak airmata yang sebelumnya tampak jelas saat ini lebih tersamarkan dari wajah Karma.

"Memberi hadiah untuk Koro- _sensei_?"

"Begitula-AH!"

"E-eh? Ada apa?" wajah tenang Nagisa saat ini berubah menjadi panik saat mendengar pemuda disebelahnya tiba-tiba menaikan suaranya, seolah ada hal gawat yang akan terjadi.

"Aku lupa membawa perlengkapanku! Padahal aku ingin mengerjai, Terasaka." ucap Karma sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya karena berhasil mengerjai pemuda berparas manis tersebut. Belum sempat Nagisa memprotes tingkah Karma, pemuda berambut merah itu sudah berlari menuju kelas, meninggalkan Nagisa di belakang.

 _Aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal lagi, Koro-sensei._

"Tunggu, Karma!" teriak Nagisa sambil memacu langkah kakinya, mencoba menyusul setan merah yang memasang senyum jenaka di depannya.

 _Aku memberikan 24 tangkai bunga mawar pelangi padamu karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk mengingatmu, Koro-sensei._

- **Finni-**

* * *

A/n: Halooo~! Mampir lagi fandom ini~! Terinspirasi dari banyaknya pelangi yang berseliweran di timeline, dan chapter 148. Aku sebenernya agak bingung masukin cerita ini ke genre apa karena pada dasarnya aku agak buta genre, jadi kalo genre yang aku cantumin salah mohon diberitahu, ya? Kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
